Souei
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Master of the Dark Classification: Dark Spirit Oni, Ninja Threat level: Dragon- || Maoh Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Magic, Shadow Manipulation (Can hide and travel through shadows), Non-Physical Interaction, Duplication (Can make multiple clones of himself), Weapon Mastery, Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Presence Concealment, Statistics Amplification, Thread Manipulation (Can manipulate steel thread to restrain or kill the targets), Mind Manipulation, Forcefield, Clairvoyance (Can observe anywhere in the world, and the information can be processed and turned into a video), Afterimages, Spatial Manipulation (Can immediately transfer to a place he has visited before), Teleportation, Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can fire a corrosive breath) Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze the targets), Soul Manipulation (His 'One Hit Kill' targets the soul directly), Durability Negation, Law Manipulation (Can manipulate the law of Shadow), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Intangibility (Type 1 & 3), Resistance (to Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance) Physical Strength: City level || Continent level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: City (Comparable to an Arch Demon, who is strong enough to destroy multiple towns) || Continent (Comparable to Leon) Durability: City || Continent Speed: Relativistic reaction speed (Can keep up with Benimaru) || At least Relativistic+ with MFTL+ reaction speed ('Thought Acceleration' can increase thought processing speed up to 10 million times) Intelligence: Very high (Head of the Tempest's department of Intelligence. Always doing spying and intelligence gathering tasks) Stamina: High || Extremely high Range: Planetary ("Eye of the Moon" allows him to observe anywhere on the planet) Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: A pair of Ninjato. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Unique Skill *'Assassin: '''His attack has a 100% chance to land if the opponent isn't aware of his exact location. Can kill someone with just one hit by directly attacking the soul itself instead of physical body. '''Ultimate Gift' *'Shadow Moon Lord Tsukuyomi:' Specialized for information gathering and spying activities. Can also calculate the position of different locations to carry out a direct teleportation. Shadow Step: Allows hiding and travelling through shadows at a fast rate by ignoring any sort of obstacles. Souei can also immediately appear out of the shadows on another location if he has visited that place before. Corrosive Breath: Releases a powerful breath at 120 degress which corrodes both equipment as well as flesh. Beheading Formation of Restraining String: A slaughter dance of glittering string. Steel thread spreads around the surrounding instantly, and it moves freely according to Souei‘s command in order to kill or restrain the targets. It can also be used as a trap as the targets march forward as if to let themselves be trapped in the stretched thread. However, this thread is terrible trap that instantly reaps life itself by chopping to pieces. The spread sharp trap has many varieties; he can change it according to the situation. Multiplayer Barrier: A thin, colorless, invisible coating covering the entire body. It's a Barrier, consisting of several layers. It doesn't require much magic energy to keep going. Thought Acceleration: Increases the thought processing speed of user up to 10 million times, resulting in the increased reaction speed. Spatial Travel: Allows immediate transfer to a place he has visited before. It is categorized as a space-time magic. Magic Perception: The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. Allows 360 degrees vision leaving no blind-spots. ' Life Reaping Slash:' A one-step kill. Two katana inside one blade, a sword that can attack even the soul. Physical and spiritual. A sword with different purposes. A blow with katana that kills both body as well as soul. Eye of the Moon: An ability that specializes in gathering information. The ability is similar to high tier Observation Magic. It is capable of observing anywhere in the world with the option to add sound too, and the information can be processed and turned into a video. Key: Fair Oni || Dark Spirit Oni Image Gallery tumblr_pkbgn3PKIf1uqrfrco3_500.gif so1.jpg so2.jpg so3.png so4.jpg Category:Character Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Shadow Skill Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Teleport Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Energy manipulator Category:Relativistic speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken